Smile
by 925
Summary: Smiles are wonderous things. They give away so many different messages. Only friends can decipher a fake smile from a genuine one, right? Oneshot - friendship fic


**A do love friendship :D Just a little discussion between Shikamaru and Kiba about smiling.**

* * *

Shikamaru looked at his friend and gave him a blank expression.

"Kiba." Shikamaru started. Kiba turned to look at his bored friend with a small smile playing on his lips. "Why do you smile so much?"

"Huh? Why would you ask me that? I don't smile that much." Kiba demonstrated as he pulled his face into an exaggerated frown. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head.

"Never mind."

"No I'm serious, why such a weird question?" Kiba paused, "Wait! Do I look stupid when I smile?"

"What!? No! I just wanted to know why you smile so much. I don't see that many things to smile about, especially being a shinobi and all. What is there to smile about? Blood and killing?" Shikmaru asked casually.

Kiba looked away as if he had been offended, or what Shikamaru had said hurt him.

"Shikamaru," Kiba spoke in a small voice; Shikamaru looked at the Inuzuka in slight annoyance at his strange attitude, but also in curiosity. "I don't smile because I want to."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He never expected Kiba to be the types to say things like a riddle, kind of like Shino did most of the time. He expected Kiba to be as straightforward as Naruto, with a little more intellect of course.

"Geez, Kiba, what is with you? And what do you mean you don't smile because you want to?"

Kiba sighed and turned once again to look at his friend. "Sometimes people don't want to smile, but it would upset others if they didn't because that person is always expected to smile. And so they don't upset others, they smile. Mood affects other's moods" Kiba chuckled lightly and grinned, "I don't know if that made sense, but it's the only way I can explain it."

"So you mean, people are stereotyped so much that they even decide to follow the judgement that has been placed upon them?" Shikamaru concluded to himself. He never realised how deep Kiba could be to come up with such a theory. Kiba just nodded in response. "You know you don't have to smile around me. I know I'm boring, you can frown, but just don't go too far and cry."

Kiba laughed as he lay on his back to look up at the cloudy sky that passed over their heads ever so slowly. "Shikamaru, don't think I only smile because I have to now. I do smile when I'm happy. Right now I feel pretty happy. Friends do that you know. You don't have to fake a smile with friends; they are good at catching a fake one."

"So I must be stupid, how can I never catch a fake smile from you?" Shikamaru pondered as he joined the Inuzuka at cloud watching.

"For a smart guy, you aren't that smart." Kiba put it simply. "I don't have to be fake or show a fake smile with my friends. And guess what you are?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again, "A friend."

"Very good."

"I don't understand you Inuzuka. You always smile genuinely… except for maybe once."

Kiba lifted his head to look across to Shikamaru, "When?!"

Shikamaru smirked and closed his eyes.

He remembered the time so clearly and it hung around in his brain for quite a while. He liked secrets, secrets and keeping them were his forte, but this one just took the biscuit.

"When Naruto held hands with Hinata, it was snowing and she kept slipping. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and when she looked up at you smiling, you never frowned or turned away, you smiled back. Except it wasn't the smile I was used to." Shikamaru recalled.

He opened one eye to see Kiba staring at the ground in silence. They stayed in the silence for quite a while before Shikamaru added, "I can keep secrets, so don't worry."

Kiba found himself smiling, no, grinning widely which turned into a laugh. Shikamaru couldn't help but envy his friend who could always smile without much reason than to please another.

"I can keep secrets too Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked blankly at Kiba, but inside he was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the time when _you_ smiled. One of those rare occasions. It was when Ino taught you how to ice skate, even when you refused to many times before. I saw it Shikamaru, the same day you probably saw me. Am I right?"

Shikamaru looked the opposite way, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. He didn't want to admit anything, nor would he ever.

* * *

**Hmmm, yes indeed. I ship ShikaIno and KibaHina :D **

**Review if you please :D**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
